Mini Gods Reborned
by mamia11
Summary: Karin continued her life after all her friends went to different highschools. She felt a little lonely at times, but she knew she had to support them, especially Kazune-kun. However, new danger arrives and Karin has a new journey ahead of her. She must gather the 9 Jewels of The Planets Hearts to save her future. However, only one thing is stopping her... her other evil self...
1. My Life

** Hey guys just wanted to say that I do not own any Kamichama Karin stuff and that all rights go to the creator. Also that this story I'm working on takes place after the manga in Kamichama Karin Chu! I hope you will all like this book and please review! If you have any questions just message me and I'll get right to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

My Life

Karin's POV

"I OVERSLEPT AGAIN!" I yelled.

I began to run out the door and head to school. I can't believe a high school student like me, still over sleeps! I looked at my watch and realized that if I didn't book it soon, I'd get a detention for sure. Once I got to the school grounds, I ran straight to class. Once I got to class, I heard the bell rang. I sat and my seat and sighed in relief.

"You were almost late for class again weren't you Karin-chan." Miyon-chan said.

"I overslept again." I answered.

"That's Karin-chan for you." Miyon-chan said and we both laughed.

Class began, but I kept staring out the window. I wonder how everyone is doing. I mean there's Yuuki-kun who made it to that fancy music school, then Himeka-chan who is studying aboard, also Micchi who is in an all boy high school with Kazune-kun . . . I haven't really heard from Kazune-kun in a while . . . He's been so busy with become a scholar and all that it seems like he forgets about me, but I know he's doing this so he can follow in his father's footsteps. So I have to support him no matter what!

I'm glad that Miyon-chan is still with me in high school. I would have been lonely if she wasn't here with me. After everything we went through so far, I glad that Miyon is still with us much to Yuuki-kun's delight. Looking back at my memories there was so much that had happen to us. I remember bits and pieces of our battle with Kirihiko. There was the three noble gods that stood beside me and protected me. However the third noble god's face was a blur. I couldn't remember what he looked like. This saddened me, because I remember that we made a promise. That we would all meet again someday . . .

After school I decided to do a little Christmas shopping with Miyon-chan and Yuuki-kun. Winter break was finally here and that means everyone will be coming home for the break! I can't wait to see everyone's faces again!

"So Hanazono-san have you decided what to get everyone for Christmas?" Yuuki-kun asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still thinking about what to get Kazune-kun . . ." I replied.

"I'm sure he'd like anything you give him!" Miyon-chan reassured me.

I sighed and looked at the windows of many of the stores we passed by. They'd all be home within two days and I needed to get Kazune-kun's present before he gets home. Soon Miyon-chan and Yuuki-kun had to go home, since it was getting dark. I looked at the time and it was already 7 o'clock at night. I stopped by one last store and it was the store Kazune-kun and I went to on Christmas. Once I stepped in the sales person already remembered me.

"Where is your boyfriend?" She asked.

"He's of town right now, but will be home in two days. That's why I came here to get a present, before he gets back." I replied.

"Oh I have the perfect thing for you!" She said.

She ran into the back of the store and came back with a small box in her hand. She opened the box and in it was a pocket watch. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"This just came in and it's the perfect gift for your boyfriend. There's even a legend behind it. It says that you can replay anytime event right before your eyes, if you set the date and time just right and are standing in the place where the event takes place. Of course it's just a legend!" She explained.

I stared at the pocket watch in awe as she handed it to me. It was really beautiful and I think Kuzune-kun would really like this. It was kind of looked ancient. When I opened it, you actually could set the date and time on here. It was perfect!

"Can I get this engraved?" I asked.

"Sure what would you like it to say?" She asked.

I whispered it to her ear and she looked at me and smiled. She engraved it for me and then wrapped it in a nice box and handed it to me. I paid for it and began to head home. Once I got home, I saw Q waiting for me.

"Welcome home Ms. Hanazono-san, your dinner is waiting for you in the dining room." He greeted.

"Thanks, I'm starving I can't wait to eat!" I said.

I went to my room first to put everything away. I tried to make my way to the dining room, but it was so dark I could barely see a thing. Once I made it to the dining room, I turned on the lights and suddenly I saw confetti.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

I felt startled and fell back. I saw Himeka-chan, Micchi, Yuuki-kun, Miyon-chan, Mr. Glasses Man, Kirika-senpai, the other Himeka-can and . . . Kazune-kun. He came over to me and offered me a hand.

"I'm home Karin," He said smiling.

"Yeah welcome home!" I shouted getting up and hugging him.

I went over to everyone and greeted them. I felt tears of joy slipping from my face, but I quickly wiped them away.

"I'm surprised to see all of you here! Why did you guys come so early, I wasn't expecting you for two days!?" I asked.

"We wanted to surprise you and it worked!" Himeka-can said.

"It did and I'm a little surprised to see Mr. Glasses Man, Kirika-senpai, and Himeka-chan!"

"Who are you calling Mr. Glasses Man!?" Mr. Glasses Man said.

"Now now Kirio we came here to surprise Karin-chan. We thought we'd come and visit you to see how you were doing, plus Himeka-chan wanted to see you again." Kirika-senpai explained.

"I wanted to visit you again and to tell you about my school!" The other Himeka said.

"Do you like your new school?" I asked cheerfully.

"I love it, I made new friends and get to walk home with Kirika-chan and Kirio-chan every day!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it there and if you ever need help you can come to me."

I began to laugh and smile more than I ever did tonight. I was so happy to see everyone again! It felt like old times, suddenly I saw a memory flash in my head. We had a party similar to this one, but it was the three noble gods and me. I still couldn't see the third noble god's face. Soon after everyone left it was just Micchi, Himeka-can, and Kazune-kun. I said good-night to everyone, but then Kazune-kun stood by my door.

"Hey Karin," He said.

"Kazune-kun, what's up?" I asked.

"We never got to talk much during the party. How have you been?"

"Good, I'm just glad we are on break from school, but I've been doing a lot better in school lately!"

"Glad to hear that you're working hard."

He said this and rubbed the top of my head. I really missed Kazune-kun. His smile, his laugh, everything! I'm really happy inside! Suddenly Kazune-kun grabbed me and pulled me closer to him and hugged me tightly.

"Kazune-kun?" I questioned.

"I've . . . really missed you Karin." He said.

"Me too," I said hugging him back.

We looked into each other's eyes and suddenly Kazune-kun kissed me. I felt surprised at first, but then I closed my eyes and remembered the other times we kissed. This one was sweeter. When we moved our faces back, we both laughed. Soon we said our good-nights and headed to bed. I laid in my bed and began to drift a sleep. As I fell asleep I began to dream. I began to see a mirror and it showed a reflection of myself. Suddenly I stepped out of the mirror and I jumped back.

"_So I finally meet my other half." She said._

"_Other?" I questioned._

"_What you didn't know you had another half?"_

"_Who are you?" _

_She walked closer to me, but I kept walking back. She stopped and began to grin and it made me feel uncomfortable._

"_I'm you silly, but only I'm evil. Let me explain, I come from a different world. Let's just say a mirror world. One just like yours except everything there is the total opposite of your world. You see I've grown board of my world and want something that I don't have. Which to make it easier, I want your life." She explained._

"_My life?" I questioned._

"_Yes and the only probably is that there can only be one of us and you're in my way."_

_Suddenly a clock appeared in her hand._

"_This clock belonged the god Chronos, the god of time. Once I found it I learned I can transcend time in any world I want and I chose your world. Only you stand in my way, but once I find the 9 Jewels of the planets I can do whatever I want. I can go back in time and make sure that you never existed" She explained._

"_Why? Why would want to take my life!?" I demanded._

"_It's like I said, I'm board of my life and your life was much more exciting. I know who are and what you've done. I know what you can do, but soon you will be gone. It was really nice to meeting you. I hope you enjoyed your life, because soon it will be mine." _


	2. Farewell

Farewell

Karin's POV

Suddenly I woke up covered in fear and sweat. I saw Shi-chan still sleeping besides me. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. I decided to get a cup of water from the kitchen to calm myself down. Once I made it to the kitchen I grabbed some water and sat in the dining room for a while. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 AM in the morning. Once I finished my glass of water, I went back to my room. I tried to fall back asleep, but I was too afraid that I would see myself or . . . her again . . . Once it got to 3 AM I fell back asleep and began to dream again, only this time I heard a familiar voice.

"_Listen to your heart and let it guide you to where you need to go . . ." A voice said._

"_Is that you, my future self?" I asked._

"_Yes, but we don't have much time to talk. You must find the 9 Jewels of The Planets Hearts, before your other half does! If she finds them, she will be able to turn back time and make it so that you never existed! You must be ready to face her. When the time comes you will know what you must do and when you do, there will be someone waiting for you to help you along the way. I know you can do this, since your me, so good luck and I'll talk to you soon." _

I woke up and felt the sun's rays hit my eyes. I felt the warmth of the sun shine on me. I sat up in my bed and tried to think of what to do. So much for winter break . . . I wondered if I should tell everyone what happened. As I walked out of my room, I went to the dining room and saw Kazune-kun there eating breakfast. He noticed me and smiled.

"Good morning" I greeted.

"Morning so hey Karin, I was thinking since I got back early if you wanted to hang out today, just you and me like old times." Kazune-kun suggested.

"I'd love that!" I smiled.

"Cool, then I guess will leave here after you eat."

"What's this about leaving are you two going on a date?" Micchi said from behind.

I saw Kazune-kun begin to blush and Micchi started to make fun of him, but Kazune-kun just got mad and I began to laugh. I saw Himeka-chan walk in and sat down and eat with us. As I talked to her, it felt like the good old days when there was nothing to worry about. However, I knew that right now we couldn't be like the good old times. However, for now I just need to keep a smiling face on. After breakfast I went to get ready. I couldn't really decide what to wear. It's been a while since Kazune-kun and I hung out. I guess this is sort of a date I guess since it's just me and him.

I walked out of the room and decided to go with a really cute dress with leggings. I had my hair down with a rose clip in it. I saw Kazune-kun waiting for me outside and I saw him notice me and he smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

We decided to go to the new park that opened up and hang around there for a while. Then we went to go into some shops. Kazune-kun had to do a little Christmas shopping and I helped him out. After we went out to eat at a fancy restaurant. It was really felt like a date and I was really happy inside. Being with Kazune-kun was really fun, but I wonder how long the fun will last.

"Is everything alright Karin? You haven't said anything for a while." Kazune-kun spoke.

"Oh everything's fine, it's just been a while since we've hung out!" I blurted.

"Yeah I guess it has been a while, I haven't really been visiting much. There's been so much at my school lately I haven't had time to come home and visit. Has it been lonely?"

I kind of felt my heart ache a little inside. I don't want to worry him about my feelings right now. There's too much going on for me.

"Not at all school's been keeping me busy too. Plus Miyon and Yuuki are still here so it's not so bad." I answered.

"Glad to hear your doing fine." Kazune-kun said.

I saw the waiter coming towards us, but he stopped walking. I looked and saw that everyone was quiet and wasn't moving. I looked at Kazune-kun who wasn't moving either. I looked outside no one was moving, until I saw something fly by. I got up from my seat and went outside. I looked in the air and an owl flying in the sky. What's an owl doing here? Suddenly it flew and landed near a fountain and I walked over to it. The owl noticed me and stared at me.

"_Hello" I heard a voice in my mind._

"_Wow are you . . ." I spoke._

"_Yes, I am the owl on top of this fountain. I came here to speak with you."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Let's say for now that I am a dove that will help you. I represent love and peace. I see you hold Aphrodite's powers. I also see that there is something troubling you."_

"_Do you know what's going on?" _

"_Yes, your other half is trying to replace you. She's trying to make sure you were never born. She will destroy your future if this continues."_

"_I know, but I have no idea what to do? I'm apparently supposed to find the 9 Jewels of the Planets Hearts, but I don't even know where to start!"_

"_That is why I am here to help you. I am here to guide you on your journey."_

"_You say I have Aphrodite's powers, but I don't have her ring anymore. I never got it back, ever since we went back in time before any of us ever met. I haven't had it since."_

"_You don't need a ring to give powers. Find the jewel heart of Venus. That is where your powers come from, since Aphrodite is the goddess of Venus. Once you find it, your power will be awoken again"_

_Suddenly the dove dropped something in my hand. It was a bracelet. It was very beautiful and had hearts on it._

"_That bracelet will help you find the jewels. It will glow when a jewel has revealed itself. It will be up to you to find it though. Once the bracelet glows it will come to you where the location of the jewel is. Now Karin there will be times were you'll have to fight your own battles without your friends help. So be ready." The dove spoke in my mind and dropped me something else. It was a piece of paper with an address on it._

"_Go to this location, someone you know will be waiting there for you." The dove said._

"_Someone I know?" I questioned._

"_I see you don't remember everything."_

"_Remember?"_

"_Funny you said "I never got it back, ever since we went back in time before any of us ever met." Who were the people you were referring to? You said "we" in that sentence, so who were with you?"_

_I tried to remember, but I the images were blurring and I still couldn't make out the bits and pieces of my memories._

"_I don't know." I replied._

"_You'll know soon enough. I must go and let time resume, but don't forget I will help you." The dove said and flew away._

I saw time resume and I went back into the restaurant and saw Kazune-kun coming towards me in a panic.

"Where were you!? I took my eyes of you for two seconds and you disappear! Are you alright!?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just needed air sorry to keep you waiting." I replied.

Once we got our food and finished. We went to the place he once told me he loved. It was the place with the view of the water and sunset. I watched as he gazed at it. I kept thinking about what the dove said to me and gave to me. Should I tell Kazune-kun? I felt him grab my hand and I looked to him and he still looked at the sunset.

"Hey Kazune-kun . . ." I spoke.

"Hmmm" He replied.

Go on Karin say it! Tell him what's bothering you! Tell him what's going on; he needs to know about this. I began to open my mouth to say something, but I closed it and smiled.

"I had a really great time today. Sunsets like this don't last forever, so I'll always cherish this moment forever." I said and he turned to me smiling.

"Me too," He said and kissed me.

I wanted to cry at this moment, but I had to hold back the tears. I really sorry, I couldn't tell you Kazune-kun. I really want to, but I need to deal with this on my own for now. Once we got home everyone was waiting for us. We talked, ate dinner, and then headed for bed. However, I had other stuff to do and I made sure Shi-chan wasn't around. I got the presents I got for everyone and laid it on my bed. I began to write a note next and then put it with the presents. I looked at the address the dove gave me and got ready to go to that place. I had to leave now or else I knew I never would leave.

Once my bags were packed and I had my stuff together, I quietly walked to the front door. I looked back at the house and remembered the good times I had in here. I felt tears rising in the back of my eyes. I quickly turned away and walked out the front door. As I walked to the train station I felt tears fall on my face. Farewell . . .


	3. An Old Friend

An Old Friend

Kazune's POV

Everyone sat in silence for a while in the dining room. Himeka-chan and Nishikiori just looked at the table lost for words. In front of us was a letter from Karin. I slammed my fist on the table and was about to leave after her, but Nishikiori stopped me.

"Calm down Kazune-kun let's think things through. Let's not be rash about this." He spoke.

"Calm down! After what we just read in the letter how can I possibly calm down!?" I demanded.

"Karin-chan wouldn't want you to worry Kazune-kun." Himeka-chan spoke.

I looked at her and sat back down as did Nishikiori. I looked at the letter again as it explained about the 9 Jewels of the Planet's Hearts. I sighed and felt so angry and confused. Why would she hide this from me until now? She had been smiling all this time, but now I realize she was just smiling to hide this secret.

"I don't understand why she wouldn't tell us? We were here for her, so why?" I questioned.

"It has been a while since we last saw Karin right, about two months?" Nishikiori stated.

"Your point being?"

"Maybe under the circumstances she's changed . . . I mean two months away from all of us, she must have felt lonely . . . Maybe over the past two months she's become more independent."

"So what we were here for her! I was here for her and yet . . . She didn't come to me and talk about any of this to me . . ."

I slammed my fist again on the table. Karin . . . why didn't you come to me for help when I was right next to you . . . Suddenly I saw Himeka-chan appear not knowing she left with some presents in her hand and she smiled.

"Look Kazune-kun it's the presents Karin got for us. She left another letter too, telling us to open them. Come look," Himeka-chan smiled.

I looked at Himeka-chan who was trying to cheer me up. I took the letter that was in her hand and she set the presents on the table. I began to read the letter.

_Dear Himeka-chan, Micchi, and Kazune-kun,_

"_I'm sorry to be leaving without any notice, but I promise all of you that I will be fine and will return soon. I'm guessing all of you are confused and hurt that I left without saying anything. I pretty sure your mad right Kazune-kun . . . but I had to go alone. . . I rely on all of you guys too much and I need to be able to defend myself on my own. I need to become stronger because whatever is coming I need to be ready. So until I return, I need all of you to just trust me on my decision. I will come back soon. The presents on my bed are for all of you. There Christmas presents, but it's your choice if you want to open it now or later. Now I speak directly to you Kazune-kun . . . I know your mad and hurt, but please understand. I just need you to believe in me, just like how I supported your decisions. Now I need you to support me. I will come back to you . . . to all of you . . . I love you Kazune-kun always and forever. Farewell . . ."_

_Love, Karin_

"She's such an idiot . . ." I spoke.

"Kazune-kun, what now?" Nishikiori asked.

"We . . . wait . . . I trust Karin. She'll be back in no time." I said.

I began to walk away out of the dining room. I headed to my father's study room. You do what you have to do Karin. I'll take of everything here . . .

Karin's POV

I looked out the window and looked at the scenery. I was almost to my destination. I sighed and wondered in Kazune-kun and everyone read my letter. They probably did and I bet Kazune-kun is pretty mad with me right now. I'm so sorry Kazune-kun . . . I'll be back soon, so until then just wait for me . . . The train finally stopped and I was at my destination. I grabbed my luggage and stepped out of the train. I looked at the note that dove gave me on where to go.

I looked around and saw that no one familiar to me was waiting here for me. I sighed and sat on a bench and set my stuff to the side of me. How am I supposed to meet up with someone if I don't even know what they looked like? Suddenly I saw a man wearing all black running toward me and grabbed my luggage.

"Hey that's my stuff!" I shouted chasing after him.

Aw man why does this always happen to me!? I saw him running away with my stuff as I chased after him, but soon I began to feel tired. I called for someone to stop him and right when the man was about to turn into a corner someone had punched him right in the face dropping my luggage.

"I believe you just stole this from my goddess and I would like it back." The boy said.

The man quickly got up and ran away. The boy picked up my luggage and dusted it off for me. He turned to me and smiled. The boy looked around my age and was wearing a black coat, black sunglasses, and long black pants that had a chain connected to his pocket and belt. He had black hair that was dark as night. He handed me my luggage.

"It's been a while Karin," He spoke.

"Do I . . . know you?" I asked.

"I you don't remember anything do you? It's been almost a year now since that time we defeated Kirihiko Karasuma. We made a promise that we would meet again in the future."

I looked at the boy confused. How did he know about Karasuma? Suddenly As he took off his sunglasses I saw his face and started to remember. He was one of the three noble gods. We all fought together to defeat Karasuma. I felt the tears coming up in my eyes. We all mad a promise that we would definitely meet again . . . in the future. He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly.

"I've misses you my goddess." He spoke and I started to cry.

"Jin-kun!" I cried.

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I felt his arms around me and I cried into his shoulders. I remember you now . . . I'm so sorry I had forgotten . . . I looked up into his eyes and smiled and we both laughed. I'm really glad to see Jin-kun again. I saw a dove fly in the sky and thanked it in my head. I saw the dove nod and fly away. I was now reunited with an old friend and it gave me the strength I needed to keep moving forward to find the 9 jewels.


End file.
